Back For Love
by Dragonfly Piper
Summary: A simple romance story featuring Jaden and Blair!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, no action or adventure to be found here, just straight up romance featuring Jaden and Blair!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Chapter One

The girl scanned the crowd, looking for anyone she knew. When she spotted an old friend, she broke into a huge smile and ran over.

"Hi! Remember me?"

The brown-haired boy was surprised by the girl who had suddenly appeared beside him.

"Um..." he looked at the vaguely familiar face. "You do look familiar."

"It's me, Blair! I made it into Duel Academy!"

"Blair?" Jaden's mind was drawing a blank.

"I told you I'd be back!" Blair then noticed Jaden's confused expression. Before she could get upset that he had forgotten her, Syrus piped up.

"You're that girl that had a crush on Zane! Then you ended up liking Jaden! Guess she still remembers you, Jay!"

Jaden smiled as he finally remembered her.

"Well, I am hard to forget!"

"That's for sure," Blair sighed. Jaden looked a little scared by her admission, so she hurried on. "But I remember you, too, Syrus. You're Zane's brother."

"That's right! But Zane's not here any more. He graduated and now he's one of the top duelists in the Pro League!" Syrus said proudly.

"I know, I've heard about him. He's really good. Well, that's no surprise, since he was always really good. That's one of the reasons why I liked him," she turned pink. "Oops, too much information," she said, embarrassed at what she'd revealed.

"Don't worry. That's one of the reasons everybody likes Zane," Syrus said, putting Blair at ease.

"I'm a Slifer red like you, Jaden. Do you mind if I hang around with you? I don't know that many people here yet."

"Sure, why not?" Jaden answered. "The more the merrier!"

Blair tagged along with the two boys and got introduced to all their friends. First, they met up with Hassleberry, a guy Jaden roomed with. Then there was the insult-spewing Chazz, who also lived at the Slifer dorm. And Alexis, who could forget her? She was the one that had hung around with Zane when Blair had come to the Academy the first time. She noticed the closeness between Alexis and Jaden and wondered if that would be a problem for her in trying to win Jaden's heart. She shook off her worries as she met more of Jaden's friends: Jesse, with his cute Southern accent; the brainy Bastion and finally, Aster, who was also a cutie. Wow, this had to be the hottest group of guys on campus!

After meeting their friends, they headed over to the school. Blair wanted to see the classroom. When they got inside, her eyes widened. It was huge! It was so much larger than her old school.

"Where do you guys sit?"

"We sit with all the other Slifer reds, over there," Syrus pointed.

Blair started walking to where he had pointed, at the front of the room.

"Does that mean I get to sit here, too?"

"Sure, you're a Slifer red!" Syrus exclaimed.

Blair noticed Jaden's unhappy expression and sighed. He certainly wasn't making this easy for her! She looked at a beaming Syrus and smiled. At least his friends were nice.

The rest of the day passed as much of the same. She tagged along after Jaden and he basically ignored her. But at least he was nice about it. He patiently answered her questions when she asked them, but other than that, he didn't talk to her. This was going to be way harder than she had thought! She had imagined he would take one look at her and fall madly in love with her. He had to love her, because she loved him, right? Isn't that how it worked? Well, not that it had worked that way with Zane, but she had only been a little kid back then, so that didn't count. Jaden wasn't as old as Zane, and she had grown up, so it was different this time. Yes, it was different this time and she was going to make sure there was a different ending this time, too!


	2. Chapter 2

Because I like this pairing, I always think of Blair as being older than she is in the original story. But of course, I didn't tell anybody else that. My bad! So in this story, she is only 2 years younger than Jaden.

This story has absolutely nothing to do with the original story. I may include things that happened in the original, but it's only to help move this story along. Also, in this chapter I included a character that wasn't part of the original story, but she only appears once and yes, she's only there to help move the story along.

And thank you to those that took the time to leave a review! =) Hopefully, you'll still be around after...

Chapter Two

A few months had passed and school had settled into a comfortable rhythm. She had made friends with some girls her age, but she still loved to hang around Jaden. He was so happy all the time, he just brightened her days. He must feel more comfortable around her, too, because now he talked to her instead of her always talking to him. She liked it.

She was humming to herself as she walked toward her dorm.

"Blair!"

It was Ivy, another Slifer red girl she had met.

"Hey, Ivy. What's up?"

"Did you hear? There's going to be a dance! The first one of the season!"

"Really? I know exactly who I'm gonna ask!"

"You don't ask, the boys do!"

"What kind of stupid rule is that?"

'That's just the way it's done."

"Well, what if no one asks?"

"Uh...they have to ask! There aren't that many girls here at the Academy, so someone will ask you!"

"Yeah, but it has to be the right someone! I'm going with Jaden Yuki or I'm not going at all!"

"Well, right now, we need to think about what we're gong to wear! Come on, let's go pick out our dresses before all of the good ones are taken!"

***

Later, back in Blair's dorm room, she and Ivy tried on their dresses.

"Oh, Blair! That dress looks great on you! You'll have all the boys drooling over you!"

The dress was pale green in color. It was strapless, with a natural waistline and skirt that fell straight to the floor instead of that bulky, flared kind that most of the other girls were choosing. She had to admit, she didn't look half bad in this thing.

"I just want one boy drooling over me, but he won't be if he's drooling over someone else! Did you hear those other girls talking? They all had dates! The boys have already started asking girls to the dance!"

"Don't worry," Ivy said, looking at herself in the mirror. "There's still plenty of time." She looked over at her friend. "But don't get your hopes up too high about Jaden," she warned.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to make you mad, but I don't want you to be hurt, either."

"Just say it, Ivy."

"We've both seen how he is with Alexis. He might ask her to the dance."

"Don't worry, he's going with me! I just have to ask him before he has a chance to ask her. I know if I can just get him to spend some time with me, he'll see that we belong together!"

"Sure," Ivy tried to reassure her friend. "Once he really gets to know you, he'll love you."

***

Blair finally got her chance to ask Jaden a few days later. She had stopped by his room and luckily, Syrus and Hassleberry were nowhere in sight.

"So, Jay, are you going to the dance?"

"Sure am! I wouldn't miss our first dance of the year!"

"Have you asked anyone yet?"

"Yeah! I'm going with Alexis! It's going to be a blast! Who are you going with?"

Blair hoped her face didn't look as stricken as she felt. She felt as if she had been stabbed through the heart. She had really believed she was going to the dance with Jaden and now she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she wasn't. It was like a bad dream. All she wanted to do was wake up.

"Uh...I-I'm not sure," she managed to choke out.

"Oh, you mean you haven't decided among all the offers yet, huh?" He smiled. "That's why it's so easy when you know who you want to go with. You don't have to choose, because there's only one choice!"

_Only one choice_. Oh my God!

"Yeah," she had slowly backed up to the door and felt behind her for the knob. She quickly opened the door. "I just remembered I have some place I have to be!" She turned and fled before he could see she was crying.

"Well, I guess so," Jaden said as he watched her disappear from view.

When Blair was far enough away, she stopped and leaned against a tree. _Only one choice_. That phrase kept repeating itself in her head. He hadn't even considered asking her to the dance! Even when he knew how she felt about him! Stupid, stupid girl! He did like Alexis, he did! She never had a chance with him. She wiped her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. She really did love him. She knew it because her heart was breaking.

***

Her eyes were dry as she trudged back to her room. She had cried herself out hours ago and now it was almost as though she couldn't feel the pain any more. She actually didn't feel anything. She was numb_._

She reached her room and went inside. So she lost Jaden, so what? Love wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Look what happened when she had loved Zane. That hadn't turned out so well, either. She had ended up falling for Jaden and now look at the mess she was in. First Zane and now Jaden, her heart had been broken into so many pieces, it had to be dust. No, she should just be through with love. She looked at her deck lying on her desk. Maybe Zane had the right idea. Be in love with dueling. She was stuck at Duel Academy, after all. Become a great duelist so you can get to the Pros and make tons of money and become famous! Maybe then you can be happy. Well, she'd take a page out of Zane's book. From now on, she was going to be all about dueling. If she could become a brilliant duelist, she could graduate early and escape from this huge mistake she'd made. This was her chance for a brand new start.


End file.
